sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maya The Proxy
Maya The Proxy was the protaganist of the comic Proxy Queen, and has appeared briefly in other works. She was once a princess, but no longer has any claim to the throne. She has recently traveled from another dimension, and is still trying to adjust to Mobius. Most of her powers are dampened or unusable in this universe, but it is unkown why. History Early Life Maya was born to King Haranchi and Queen Cara, and named after Castle Mayam, which was completed just before she was born. A few years later, her younger brother Nunca, named in honor of the kingdom's renewed bond with a neighboring kindom. The two were inseparable for years. Crescent Princess During much of youth, Maya was the picture of an ideal princess. She preformed her duties well, and while the public was more or less neutral towards her, she always showed them a professional face. Those who resided in the castle knew her a little bit better, but only those in her inner circle got to hear her true thoughts. Her two best friends were Nunca and Alex, who was the son of one of the staff members. As Princess Maya grew older, her brother began to travel on diplomatic visits to other kingdoms, and Alex became a courier, so Maya saw them less and less. While she was lonely, she adjusted to it. Other than the few rumors that were bound to spring up, the public still largely ignored Maya in favor of paying attention to her parents, who were starting a settlement in a country called Loma. By this point, Maya had become an adept shapeshifter, but had yet to display this power publicly. The first time the public eye truely turned to Maya was when it was announced that she would be sent to Loma to head the settlement. Maya gained a reputation as an efficent, if reclusive ruler. The village of Fewmist blossomed into a town, then a city. Maya's influnce spread across the country, and while the people living under her did not care for her much, nobody could deny that she had power. Proxy Queen When both of Maya's parents went on a trip across the ocean to deal with rising tensions with the kingdom of Loth, Maya; as next in line to the throne, was given all of the duties of the queen, without the title to go along with it. This led to her nickname as "The Proxy Queen," one that stuck with her for the 'rest of her life,' as it were. One night, the castle became locked off. The only person who was allowed to go in and out was the messenger, Alex, who had begun only delivering to and from the castle. The kingdom remained operational, but nobody on the outside saw Maya. Rumors had already swirled around her, and now, fed by strange lights and noises, they resurfaced with force. Over time, rumors turned into stories, such as a popular one where the Proxy Queen had turned into a monster and eaten all her staff, and Alex had locked her up to keep the kingdom safe, now running it in her place. For many people, the truth was never discovered. On the night of a summer storm, lights filled the sky. While most stayed indoors for fear of thunder, the few brave souls that ventured outside saw something magnificent. Auroras stretched from the castle, reaching across all the land. The storm stopped as the sun rose. The sunlight made the lights impossible to see. Something more insidious came with those lights, however. Alex stopped leaving the castle. Maya's parents hadn't been heard from in almost a year now. Whenever someone tried to approach the castle, they were blocked by some sort of forcefield. rallying their strength, the people of Fewmist sent a ship to Loth to look for the missing king and queen. The oddness didnt stop there. Reports came in of people inside the barrier, on the castle grounds. Very few of them seemed to be from Loma, however. Alex was seen there too, as well as the Proxy Queen herself. She seemed happy, and she never made eye contact with those on the other side of the barrier. One Day (Spoilers ahead for 1-100!) While the citizens outside the barrier had no way of knowing what was going on within; the ones trapped on the inside knew all to well. Maya had begun to amass magical power, draining energy from people she had summoned away from their worlds. She intended to become a god, in order to rule her world perfectly. She promised the people inside the barrier that they would be allowed to go home once she reached her goal, but many of them doubted Maya's words. As it would happen, their doubt was warranted. Maya's intention was to drain power until the people within the barrier were too weak to fight back and trap them forever before expanding her control to the entire world. The people trapped by the barrier did not stand idly by, however. They banded together and broke the barrier, joining with the citizens of Loma to oppose Maya. They were led by a powerful witch by the name of Jess, who had a plan to use Maya's power against her. One Hundred Lives Those who banded together to fight Maya put their plan into motion. They fought their way into the distorted center of the castle where Maya resided. the next part is written lazily because fight me ill updated it someday probably maya got beat up and was basically cursed to live one hundred lives with her power sealed away from her by a manifestation of everybody's hatred of her named blackbird Dead World Witch one of these lives was on mobius where maya played shadowy manipulator for a while before going 'nah this sucks' and learning withcraft she gave herself a cool skullface because i thinks it's awesome and fun to draw Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+